Marluxia's Journal
by BlindSavior
Summary: Marluxia is keeping a Journal. In it are the details of his relationship with a human girl named Tivona. Can a nobody truely come to love? Will Castle Oblivion tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Entry No. 1: February 19th**

Dear Journal,

Xemnas is keeping a journal; I suppose I should keep one too.

I suppose I should introduce myself in this thing hmm… It's just a book though.

My true name is Ramluai. I currently go by the name of Marluxia because… I am a nobody.

My favorite color is pink and I love sakura petals.

I guess that's enough for today.

Marluxia


	2. Entry No 2

**Entry No. 2: March 3rd**

Dear Journal,

The strangest thing happened today.

I asked Xemnas if I could venture out into the world to collect some seeds from certain types of flowers. I want to have my own garden in the castle. He gave me permission so I went on my way. I came upon a park; in the center was a plethora of daffodils and tulips. I figured if I could dig up a few bulbs from each kind of flower, I'd be content. Upon approaching the flowers however, I spied a rather angry looking teenage boy with what seemed to be his girlfriend, except he wasn't acting the part. He slapped her across the face, causing her to begin to cry. He then yelled at her, grabbing the front of her shirt and throwing her into the flowers.

That was it. I was infuriated. The poor flowers! With un-natural speed and strength I grabbed _him _by the front of _his _shirt, throwing him into the side of a nearby building. I believe I recall yelling something about being kind to nature. I turned to help the flowers that had been crushed, only to see the girl, kneeling beside the flowerbed, her delicate hands trying to right the flowers she had crushed.

She was… radiant. I approached her, kneeling down beside her.

"Are… the flowers alright?"

She turned to me, shoulder-length black hair, pulled back with a pink clip with a daisy on it, framing her pale, tear-stained face. Her eyes… they were the most vibrant green I had ever laid eyes on.

"Y-yes…" Her voice was soft, and she seemed shy of me. "T-thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you… for stopping him." She was referring to the man I had just thrown into a brick wall.

"He was hurting the flowers."

She laughed and the sound made my soul tremble, what on earth did it mean?

"You sure do like nature…"

I nodded.

"I am very in tune with the feelings of plants… I'm gathering these flowers for a garden of my own."

She seemed intrigued as I spoke.

"That's amazing… You being in tune with the plants… I'm i-" She stopped herself. "I can help you get some of these flowers to take home with you…"

I accepted her help. After a few minutes I had three bulbs from each kind of flower. I thanked her and returned to the castle.

Marluxia


	3. Entry No 3

**Entry No. 3: March 15th**

Dear Journal,

I saw her again today.

The boy was back, but this time he had brought friends. I was on a hillside going to harvest myself some tiger lilies when I heard her scream for help. I was curious, so I turned to find them in a nearby parking lot. The three of them were all beating up on her. She screamed and cried. I was unsure of what to do. Then one of the boys grabbed a group of pansies in a flowerpot off a low windowpane, throwing it down on the girl's head, smashing it. The crew then completely ignored the poor pansies on the ground and trampled them.

Again, I was infuriated.

I rushed over with that surprising nobody speed.

"STOP!"

The three stopped for a second to look at me. The boy from a few days before recognized me.

"It's that freak in the coat that tried to waste me!"

"I got an idea," One of them said. "Let's waste HIM"

The three then lumbered over to me, jeering at me and trying to look tough with their high school-football physique. I decided to show them what I could do. Again, with my nobody speed and lithe way of moving, I punched the main boy right in the jaw, knocking him backwards. I suppose being a nobody makes me stronger as well. The other two? I merely, smashed their heads into one another's, knocking them unconscious.

I heard a soft, wet coughing from behind me. I turned; the girl was there, on the ground, bleeding from where the pot had hit her on the head. She was also coughing up blood. She tried to help the pansies, but they were trampled into the asphalt. She looked up to me she looked so weak.

She laughed softly, but it sounded as if it hurt her.

"Heh… coming to my rescue again huh?"

I quirked a brow, I had no intention of helping her, just avenging the defenseless pansies.

"It would seem that way." I pondered for a moment. "Who are those guys?" I asked, gesturing to the three unconscious men littering the pavement around me.

"Oh… my new ex-boyfriend and his lackeys. I broke up with him yesterday for what he did at the park. I guess he didn't take it to well…" She choked, and then leaned over, coughing up more blood onto the pavement.

She sat up, crying out in pain as she did so. I wasn't sure of what to do, so I merely watched her. She sat up and leaned against the side of the building the pansies had been obtained from. She forced a soft laugh.

"Here you are rescuing me and I don't even know your name…"

"Marluxia."

"Marluxia… Thank you. My name is Tivona."

Tivona… I rolled the word around in my mind. It was very pretty. It brought a smile to my face, although I didn't realize it until she smiled back at me.

"What're you smiling about?" She asked, she sounded genuinely happy.

"Oh! Not sure…" It was true; I wasn't sure why I was smiling.

She asked if I could help her get home. She pointed to the building she was leaning against, saying she lived in an apartment in it all by herself. I complied. I took her up in my arms in order to carry her properly. She leaned her head up against my chest and her eyes fluttered shut, her cheeks were a soft shade of pink. She was… blushing? Why? A look of utter contentment was on her face. I climbed three sets of stairs before reaching her floor. I then took her to the door she instructed. I gently set her down, not wanting to misinterpret my strength and break her legs or something. She fished a key out a pocket in her skirt. When she finally got the door open, she staggered inside, turning to me.

"Would… you like to come in?"

I shook my head.

"I must be getting back."

She looked somewhat disappointed.

"All right…" She then took a step towards me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you… Marluxia…"

I then returned to the castle after harvesting some tiger lilies for my garden.

Marluxia


	4. Entry No 4

Entry No. 4: March 20th 

Dear Journal,

It is the first day of spring and my garden is coming along nicely. Xemnas gave me a rather large room. He told me I could have the garden as long as I took full responsibility for it. I'm pretty sure I'm capable of growing some flowers. Today I went out in search of a sakura tree sapling as the centerpiece to my garden.

I ventured out; suddenly Tivona's bloody face from our last encounter flooded my mind. I decided to check on her before finding a sapling. I found her apartment building, going inside and finding which door was hers. I knocked on it softly. Even at how soft I was knocking, the door swung open slowly, it must have been unlatched. I heard a gruff laugh coming from somewhere deep inside. I ventured into the apartment and was shocked. Potted flowers were everywhere, flowers of all origins. In a window box I saw morning glories trailing up the wall outside. I was mystified. It was beautiful, and smelled as sweet as it looked. I wondered if Tivona could help me with my garden. I heard a muffled cry and went to investigate. Opening a door, I found her bedroom. She was sitting in the corner, wrists and ankles bound, cloth gag in her mouth, in her undergarments. Her stalker-like ex-boyfriend was there as well, laughing rather maliciously.

"Well, if you won't satisfy me willingly, I'll just have to force you!"

As soon as I stepped in the room, her eyes lit up hopefully. The boy turned and rage filled his eyes.

"I fucking KNEW it! You left me for the chump in the coat!"

My lip curled in disgust. His scent was revolting, like sweat and bad-cologne. He pulled out a gun.

"But I'm prepared this time you mother-fucker. I'll fucking kill you!"

He fired the gun at me, although his aim was terrible. The bullet grazed the left side of my stomach. It hurt. I staggered back, holding my side. I was… bleeding? That only made me mad. Raising my right hand into the air, I summoned my scythe. I promptly lunged for him, slicing him cleanly in half. The body then disappeared in a flash of light, a heart soaring up through the roof.

"That HURT"

I looked to Tivona. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of horror and disbelief. I approached her; my side was hurting quite a bit… As I approached her, I slung my scythe over my shoulder as I usually did. She seemed terrified as I approached. I crouched down before her. I removed the gag from her mouth.

"P-please d-d-don't h-hurt m-m-m-me" Her voice stuttered quite a bit, she was utterly terrified.

"Oh, this?" I gestured to my scythe. I raised my arm and the scythe vanished in a cloud of sakura petals, which promptly floated to the ground.

"What are you…?"

Those words stung worse than the pain in my side, although I did not know why.

"I am a nobody."

"A nobody…?"

I sighed. It seemed I needed to explain this to her. I explained to her about the heartless, what they were and where they came from. I then explained what happens to the soul, after the heart has been devoured by a heartless. I explained that I had lost my heart and become what she saw before her. A nobody.

"Did you get all that?"

She looked mystified.

"So you…" She paused. "…You're only… half a person…?"

I nodded.

She struggled a bit. "Could you… untie me?"

I complied; I wanted to ask her to help with my garden anyway. As soon as her hands were free, she leapt on me, throwing her arms about my neck and pressing her lips rather violently against mine. I fell backwards onto the floor in a mild state of shock. She seemed to notice my reaction and stopped, rolling off of me.

"S-sorry…"

I sat up, rather baffled. Without a word I moved to untie her ankles. I then stood.

"Wait!"

I quirked a brow. "I'm not leaving." I extended a hand to her to help her off the ground. "I'm not sure what just happened, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

It was only then; as she was standing before me that I realized she had a tattoo, a pair of morning glories on her right shoulder with a vine coming off of them. The vine disappeared beneath the fabric of her brassiere, coming out at her side, wrapping around her midsection and curling around her bellybutton. I found the tattoo very pretty. I must have given the impression that I was looking at her in a sexual way, considering she turned pink at the cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest as a sort of censorship. She looked around, grabbing a pink silk bathrobe and wrapping her self in it.

She cleared her throat rather loudly.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

I nodded.

"I wanted to know if I could have some seeds for the beautiful flowers you have here."

She smiled.

"Well… I could give you seeds. Or," She sounded excited, I quirked a brow. "Or I could let you take all my plants to put in your garden!" She giggled a bit. "But I must warn you, I go where my flowers go."

I scratched my head. "Well um… I'm not sure if the superior would like that."

"The superior…?"

"My boss. Xemnas."

She looked even more confused.

"You get dressed, I'll go ask him."

"How long will that take? You can use my phone if you'd like."

I shook my head.

"A few moments, I'll be right back."

I then opened up a dark portal and traveled back to the castle. I found Xemnas shortly after arriving. I bowed respectfully.

"Master Xemnas. I have a request."

"I smell a female human on you."

"That's what it concerns master, she wants to know if she may come live with us for a short while."

He sighed, moving a hand to rub his temples.

"I suppose. But she is YOUR responsibility. If she gets out of line, you'll be well on your way to becoming a Dusk."

I nodded. "Thank you master." I then opened up another dark portal, returning to her.

She stared at me with disbelief. I explained that us nobodies used the portals to get around. She nodded, although she didn't really understand. For the next hour, we transported plants from her apartment to my garden. The dark portals were very useful in this task. As soon as we were finished, she used the phone to call several people, telling them she was going away on vacation for a while. She then ran to her room, throwing several articles of clothing into a suitcase. She was currently wearing a white button-up blouse and a green plaid mini-skirt. I wondered why she never wore normal skirts. Soon she was ready to follow me. She took one last look around her apartment, sighed, and then followed me into the portal.

Marluxia


	5. Entry No 5

**Entry No. 5: April 3rd**

Dear Journal,

Tivona has made herself very comfortable here in the castle. She and Larxene seem to be getting along, talking about boys and other such nonsense. The flowers I obtained from her are flourishing in my garden with her help. My garden is quite amazing now. Walking into the room I am greeted by the sweet scent of flowers, it's quite lovely. She once ran into Xemnas in the halls, but he merely ignored her and continued on. She then came to me, telling me about how just looking at him made a chill run down her spine. I knew the aura of Xemnas well. My side still bothers me. I fear it may become infected if I do not treat it.

Tivona seemed to notice my discomfort as we sat in the garden today.

"Are you alright?"

"My side…"

She gasped. "You still haven't treated it?"

I shook my head. She frowned.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some bandages."

She then vanished through the door. She returned shortly with a roll of gauze in one hand and ointment in the other.

"Alright, let me see it."

I took off my gloves then unzipped my jacket, there was no need to wear a shirt underneath, and so I never did. I removed my coat, leaving myself clad in black pants and my boots. I heard her gasp slightly as I removed my coat.

"Is it really that bad?"

She shook her head softly, seeming to just be… staring at me. She dropped the gauze and ointment, kneeling before me. She sat herself in my lap, wrapping her arms around my midsection. She was held against me and I could feel her heart beating very rapidly. Her heart… Yes that's right. I had nearly forgotten she was still… whole. I became lost in thoughts of hearts and such when I was brought back to the present by her hands tracing the contours of my chest. The scythe is heavy, so I suppose I have built up some muscle mass. A shuddered sigh passed her lips.

"Something wrong?" I wondered if she was upset.

"N-no…" She looked into my eyes, moving a hand to stroke my cheek. "You're… beautiful…"

No sooner had she spoke than she was leaning towards me. She had a mystified look in her eyes. She moved as if she were going to kiss me. She seemed to regain herself just before kissing me. She turned pink, and then rested her head on my shoulder instead. I then realized something. She was… warm. Her heart kept her body warm. I moved my arms to hold her close to me, the warmth bringing me comfort. She shifted a bit, placing a kiss on the side of my neck. I didn't mind the feeling. I tilted my head to the side, as if signaling for her to continue and she did. When she kissed me, I felt like a cat that was being scratched behind the ears, perfectly content. The kissing stopped and a delicate hand found my cheek, she was looking at me. She then leaned foreword, placing a soft kiss upon my lips. This kiss was different that the ones on my neck, it made something deep in my soul stir, as if remembering something… an emotion perhaps? I curse my lack of a heart. I wish I knew what this feeling meant. She then opened her mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to graze my lips. I nipped at it playfully and this made her giggle. She instructed me to follow her lead and so I did. She opened her mouth a bit, her tongue once more grazing my lips, I then followed suite. Our mouths closed together and the kiss then became a bit more… active. Something stirred in me again, but this was a more… physical feeling. Suddenly, much to my disappointment, I caught the scent of Xemnas. I pulled away from the kiss, gingerly removing her from my lap and putting my coat back on rather hurriedly. I stood heading for the door, the scent was getting more prominent. Was he coming this way?

"Marluxia…?"

I turned to Tivona. She looked hurt. Not physically but emotionally. I pointed to the door.

"Xemnas."

She frowned, and then nodded hesitantly.

"O-ok…"

She then got to her feet. Walking over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist; I turned to hold her in my arms as well.

"I'm… A bit tired."

I nodded. She leaned up to place a kiss on my cheek, and then departed from the room. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. Not physically, but I had that aching feeling. I then retired to bed. The scent of Xemnas, had I imagined it…?

Marluxia


	6. Entry No 6

**Entry No. 6: April 22nd**

Dear Journal,

Demyx is such an ass. He flooded poor Tivona's room last night in a drunken stupor. It was the only available room in the castle, so she can't go back to sleep in it until it dries. She came to me in the middle of the night, pajamas (which consisted of a long t-shirt and only her lower undergarment) soaking wet, dragging behind her a soggy pillow.

"Can I sleep here? Demyx flooded out my room…"

I was delirious and half-asleep at the time, so I barely remember. I do recall her being shocked that I wear my birthday suit to bed. I woke up this morning to find Tivona in my arms. I vaguely remembered her joining me but I had thought I dreamed it. I was afraid to move her she looked so peaceful asleep. So I merely lay there, the soft sound of her breathing keeping me company.

When she finally awoke, she seemed to glow with happiness. The grin on her face was astounding.

"Good morning!"

I was a bit confused.

"You're in a good mood…"

She sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching. She looked over her shoulder a bit sheepishly.

"A person is usually in a good mood… when they're held by someone they care about…"

Someone they care about… I sat up.

"You care about… me?"

She flashed me a smile, putting on one of her skirts. It was barely visible because the t-shirt she had slept in was so long. She moved to take the shirt off, stopping before it got to far. She turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't look!"

I blinked a few times then turned around.

"Ok you can look."

I turned back around; she was wearing a blue plaid skirt and a blue tank top. I decided it was time I got dressed. I stood, hearing her gasp softly then turn around very quickly, her face red. I was oblivious to why she had reacted in such a way but ignored it and put on my clothing.

The rest of the day went normally, working on the garden and putting out fires Axel caused by sneezing. I also found out that everything in Tivona's room is completely waterlogged.

It seems she'll be staying with me for a while.

Marluxia


	7. Entry No 7

**Entry No. 7: May 4th**

Dear Journal,

I went out to collect a sapling for a sakura tree today. In my travels I found a young nobody who called herself Naminé. She didn't appear to have a home, so I brought her back with me.

We talked for a while.

I found out that she was a memory witch with the ability to rip apart memories and reform them in any way she chose. I found this utterly fascinating.

A plan begun to form in my mind, if I could somehow get Naminé to rip apart Sora's memories and re-chain them in the way I wanted… We could control him. I could intimidate Xemnas with the power of the key-bearer.

The Organization would be mine.

Marluxia


	8. Entry No 8

**Entry No. 8: May 18th**

Dear Journal,

I finally managed to get a sakura sapling.

Tivona helped me plant it. She's been mostly quiet for a while now and she seems shy of me.

Did I do something wrong?

I dismissed the thoughts, continuing to perfect my plans of overtaking the Organization. That night as we were readying for bed, she seemed curious to my behavior.

"You've been very quiet lately…"

I was sitting at my desk on the right side of the bed, writing down the fine details of my plan so I would not forget them. The headboard of the bed is against the far wall; my desk is lined up against the same wall. My room isn't very large so the side of my bed and the side of the desk touch. The lights in my room were turned off. I had a medium sized window, which allowed the moonlight to flow in, giving enough light for me to write.

"As have you."

"Well, I see no point to talk if you don't want me to…"

"Who says I don't want you to? I like your voice."

She turned pink at the cheeks and giggled softly.

"Well… what are you doing?" She asked. She was sitting on the bed. She crawled over, sitting cross-legged in the corner of the bed closest to my desk, propping her elbows up on the desk and resting her head in her hands, examining my work.

"I'm writing out a plan of mine so I do not forget it…"

"What kind of plan?"

Her amount of questions irritated me.

"I'm not going to explain every detail."

I must have sounded irritated because she shied away from me, looking quite hurt. I looked up from the piece of paper I had been writing on. I sighed, thinking I should probably do something. I rolled up the piece of paper, placing it in one of the drawers in my desk. I then moved onto the bed, crawling over to her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and stuck her tongue out at me. I blinked.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." She stuck her tongue out again.

"Bite that tongue or I shall have to do it for you." I grinned. I was feeling… odd, playful in a sense.

She blushed then looked up at me, batting her eyelashes in a rather attractive manner.

"Who says I wouldn't like that?"

Her words caused me to smile. She giggled.

"Well, come get me!"

I crawled towards her but she kept moving backwards until her back was flat up against the headboard. I reached her. I was on my hands and knees, so I had the lean up some. I placed a kiss on her lips very gently. She had initiated each kiss so far; I had come to realize that she liked them. I realized I liked them as well.

She seemed surprised. Soon the kiss became much like the one we had shared in the garden. An instinct of sorts began to act and I pulled her into my lap. She sat differently this time. She was sitting facing me, her legs wrapping around my waist. A shiver ran down her spine and she placed her hands on my chest, moving them gently. It seemed she were feeling for the contours of my chest through my coat. She finally moved her hand to the zipper pulling on it gently and unzipping my coat. I shifted some so that she could unzip it properly.

However, The coat is very long and the zipper travels quite far. She unzipped it to my waist before hesitating. She zipped it down just a bit farther, to my upper thigh. The whole time we had never broken the kiss, so I was blissfully unaware of my surroundings for the most part. That is, until a hesitant hand found its way between my legs. It was that strange physical stirring I had felt that day in the garden, except amplified many times over. The gentle touch of her hand through the fabric of my pants was pleasing, but I soon found that my pants no longer fit properly. I let out an un-willing whimper.

She moved her hand, unzipping my coat the rest of the way and moving her hands over my shoulders, as if signaling for me to remove it. I shrugged the coat off my shoulders, taking off my gloves as well. She placed herself in my lap in the same manner she had been before. Only she made a soft whimper-like noise as she sat. I could immediately tell why.

It was at that second I decided regaining my heart was of great importance. The familiar warmth from her wrapping her arms around my midsection, the feeling of her heart beating, it was all lovely. I wished I could feel a heart beating in my own chest. The thing I found most prominent however, was the fact that when she sat, the warmth reached the sensitive area between my legs that she seemed to have awakened. A quiet noise escaped my throat unwillingly.

She finally broke the kiss. Looking into my eyes, seeming to search for something. I saw weakness in her eyes and a hint of lust. She rested her head on my shoulder, beginning to kiss my neck. I sighed contently and allowed her to continue. She stopped, placing her hands on my shoulders. She drew in a shuddered breath and then began to gently move her hips. I gasped. The feeling was inexplicable. However, soon the tightness of my pants became painful and I had to force myself to stop her.

"Something wrong…?" Her breathing was heavy and her grip on my shoulders was very tight.

"Ow…"

Her face was flushed; in her eyes was the same look, except it was… different somehow. Desperation perhaps? A delicate hand moved down to my pants, unbuttoning them then gently tugging on the zipper. My pants came undone and I felt it was more comfortable to simply remove them. I moved to kick off my boots, and then pulled off my pants, discarding both items of clothing to the floor.

She turned even pinker than she already was, turning away slightly. I then moved behind her to lie down, resting my head on the pillow, grabbing the covers and pulling them to my waist.

"You can look now" Humor played on my voice.

She giggled and turned to me, lying down beside me. She kicked off her shoes before climbing under the blanket as well. I rolled into my side, pulling her into my arms. She was turned towards me, resting her head against my chest. Her hand found my chest, tracing her finger along its contours. Her hand then slowly traveled downwards. As she did this, she moved in to kiss me, only it began as a fairly heated kiss. Delicate fingers found the sensitive flesh between my legs. I gasped. Her hand was so soft. The way she moved her hand caused the feeling to worsen. It was a good feeling, but I was indeed in some pain, even though the pain wasn't bothering me. She continued to move her hand. I felt completely at her mercy. Soft pleasured noises escaped my throat. Just as I felt as if I couldn't take it anymore, a shudder ran throughout my body and I drew in a sharp breath. She broke the kiss. The pink in Tivona's cheeks deepened. She brought her hand out from beneath the covers, it glistened with what I had released. Tongue found it's way out of her mouth and she cleaned her hand in a most sensual manner. A shiver ran down my spine. She then tucked her head under my chin and curled up against me.

It was only then I realized just how exhausted I was. The two of us drifted off to sleep.

Marluxia


	9. Entry No 9

**Entry No. 9: June 3rd**

Dear Journal,

I was awoken in the middle of the night last night by a nightmare. In the dream, I awoke in the morning and Tivona had vanished. Why did this vision frighten me so? I had awoken with a start. Tivona yawned and sat up beside me.

"mmph... something wrong?" She said through a yawn.

"Nothing... just a nightmare..."

She wrapped her arms around my waist in a comforting manner.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

The two of us then went back to sleep, although I held her close to me, afraid she would... dissapear.

In the morning, much to my discomfort and worry, I awoke to find Tivona was missing. I got out of bed, put on my clothes and went to investigate. I found her and Axel talking in the garden. I hid behind a tall group of sunflowers and listened to their conversation.

"So, how is he?" Axel was being his usual lecherous self.

She frowned up at him ,due to the fact he was quite a bit taller.

"I-iwouldn't know!"

Axel laughed mockingly.

"Yeah whatever... Listen..." He looked deadly serious. Judging by her expresion, it scared her a little. "Nobodies can't love."

As soon as he had finished the sentence, he found himself with a painful slap across his face.

"Shut up!" She looked furious. "How would you know?"

Axel shrugged. "I was just warning you." He leaned closer to her so his face was very close to hers. "Don't get attached to him. You'll only end up hurting yourself." He then leaned back, serious expression still in place. He then left the room, ignoring my presence.

I decided to watch her for another moment. She sighed and dropped to her knees in the grass. She brought her hands to her face and her shoulders shook. Was she... crying? I felt very odd. I wondered if I should go to comfort her. I eventually decided to see what I could do. I came out from my hiding place behind the sunflowers and approached her. She heard my footsteps, wiped her eyes witht the back of her hand and turned to me. Smiling.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?"

I was bewildered by her reaction to me.

"Um.. alright..."

She then stood. "Well, i'm going to go see if I can find something to eat."

She went to walk past me but I grabbed her arm. Her face went solemn.

"Marluxia let me go..."

I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" I tried to comfort her.

She was silent. I eventually released her. Without taking another glance at me she left the garden.

I'm going to kill Axel.

During the day I was forced to break up a fight between Saix and Xigbar. Apparently, Xigbar was using the X shaped scar on Saix's face for target practice with a NERF gun. I ended up threatening to lock up the berzerker in a cage and taking out Xigbar's remaining eye.

Whne I finally made it back to my quarters, Tivona was nowhere in sight. No sooner had I realized this, then Tivona came walking through the door. I moved to hug her but she placed a hand on my chest, pushing me to the side.

"I forgot this." Her voice was cold as she grabbed a pillow from off the bed. The one she had brought with her the first night she came to me.

She tried to push past me but I grabbed her arms, moving to pin her against the wall by her shoulders.

"Let me go!" Her vouice filled with malice.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"What is wrong with you?" I was almost yelling as I said this.

She opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it upon looking into my eyes. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Is it what Axel said this morning?" I asked her softly.

Her head shot up to look at me.

"W-wha... How did you..."

I frowned.

"Don't you dare listen to what he says. Almost everything he says is a lie."

She averted my eyes.

"Can I... talk to you...?" She looked towards the bed. "Over there?"

I nodded, releasing her.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, pillow stil in hand. I followed and sat beside her.

"Tell me about nobodies."

I knew what she wanted to know. I sighed.

"Nobodies... were never meant to exist. All of us are empty shells without hearts."

"Without a heart... Can you... feel?" Her voice was soft and timid.

I wasn't sure how to respond, but I told her the truth.

"We cannot feel emotion. All we can do is..." I searched for the words. "..remember."

"Remember...?"

"We can remember what the emotion felt like..."

She sighed. She moved and lay down on the bed.

"I'm going to get some rest..."

I nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to bed myself.

Marluxia


	10. Entry No 10

**Entry No. 10: July 19th**

Dear Journal

Tivona has been very moody lately.

She has been helping me in the garden, but she doesn't speak to me often. She does however, go and talk to Naminé.

I went to look for Naminé. I found her in the main hall of the castle, sitting on the floor and doodling. I approached her from behind, casting a shadow over the paper she was dawing on. She looked over her shoulder and paniced, hurriedly, closing her sketchbook and standing up.

"Y-yes master?"

"I have a question for you Naminé"

"For me?"

"Yes... What has Tivona been in here to talk to you about?"

"Well I don't think she'd want me to-"

I glared down at her, I was in no mood to be toyed with. She looked terrified.

"W-well she talks about you a lot."

"What about me?"

"Well she..." She looked nervous. "...she loves you."

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"S-she speaks very fondly of you..."

I nodded, lacking the ability to speak.

"Naminé." I forced outt he words. "I have a love confession to make..."

Naminé's expression changed from one of fear to a bright smile.

"Oh she will be so happy!"

The lok on the girls face brought a smile to mine.

"Wish me luck."

I then left to find Tivona.

I eventually found her in the garden, watering the daffodils. I approached her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What do you want." Her voice was cold.

"I need to tell you something."

She forced her way out of my grasp, setting down the watering can and turning to me, arms folded across her chest.

"What."

I walked towards her, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Marluxia let me go!"

"You love me don't you."

She immediately stopped struggling, but stayed silent.

"I-I love you"

Tivona gasped as I spoke.

"Marluxia... but you don't have a hear-"

I cut her off. "I know I don't have a heart, but what i'm feeling is very real..." I felt myself begin to shake. Perhaps I was nervous? Scared?

She bit her lower lip.

"Marluxia I..." She slowly moved her arms to rest around my waist. "...love you too."

That night, for the first time in what seemed like ages, I was able to hold her in my arms as I slept.

Marluxia


	11. Entry No 11

Entry No. 11: August 15th 

Dear Journal

Entry number eleven… Funny. Eleven is my number. Yet I fear it spells my demise. Last night I had a dream depicting my own death. I told Tivona of my dream and she seemed concerned, but merely told me to stop thinking about it. I hesitantly complied.

Later that day we were working in the garden and Master Xemnas requested my presence. He told me I was to stay up and be the night watch. A job usually given to Saïx, but Xemnas sent him off on a scouting mission.

I struggled through the rest of the day, whilst grooming my garden and pulling out weeds, I found a plant I distinctly recognized as marijuana. Knowing immediately who had grown it I confronted Axel and Demyx, who merely ran into my garden, pulled out the plant and ran away with it laughing hysterically.

Night came sooner than I had hoped. I gave Tivona a quick kiss goodnight, making sure she was safely in bed before moving to my post on the balcony overlooking the entrance to the castle.

Hours passed and I sat there, bored beyond explanation. When the first signs of dawn began to show on the horizon, Xemnas came out on the balcony. I wondered what he could possibly be doing awake this early, but I said nothing.

"I'm going to be sending you on a mission within the coming days."

"What kind of mission Master?" I inquired, the feeling of dread creeping into my soul.

"You remember the plan to make the keyblade master one of our own yes?"

"Of course."

"I want to put the plan into action fairly soon…"

"H-how soon?" My voice trembled. My plan involved leaving the castle, which also involved leaving Tivona behind. I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"Very." He paused, seeming concerned. "I'm… all that's left of my former self."

I immediately understood.

"You mean… that child he…?"

Xemnas said nothing, he only nodded.

"It appears we have heavily underestimated that child. With your plan, we may actually be able to stop him before he learns of us and our goal."

"But our goal shouldn't affect him… should it?"

Xemnas snorted in mild disgust.

"Ansem the 'wise' is still alive. If the child survives, that old fool will certainly fill his vulnerable mind with lies."

If he survives… The thought chilled me inside. The keyblade wielder surviving my plan would mean one thing. My death. Was my dream merely a foretelling of the future…? I only nodded to Xemnas, showing I understood.

"I suggest you find a place for the girl. You have three days to prepare number eleven." This was all he said before opening a portal behind him and disappearing into it.

I abandoned my post after he left, so many thoughts roaming my mind. I made my way to my bedroom, finding Tivona fast asleep, hugging one of the pillows, the baggy t-shirt she wore as pajamas hanging off her shoulders, ending at her knees. I realized I had been up all night and was quite tired. I took off my clothing, climbing under the covers and wrapping my arms around her waist. She stirred as I held her.

"Mm?" She rolled over and smiled when she saw me, although she didn't look very awake. "Hey…"

I pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her heartbeat steadily against my chest. Thoughts of my death filled my mind once more. Oh how I wanted a heart… I wished I could verify these feelings of love. I wished I wasn't a nobody…

Tivona noted how tense I was.

"Something wrong…?"

I sighed, something inside me not wanting to tell her.

"I… have to go away fairly soon."

"Away?" She seemed to be fully awake now. "Where? And how far?"

"I must go to my own castle. I must put a plan I've been working on into action."

"Can I go with you?"

I opened my mouth as if to speak, but stopped myself. As if she knew what the answer was, she snuggled closer to my bare chest.

"I don't want you to go…"

I tightened my embrace, thoughts of dieing and leaving Tivona behind filled my mind. What if this was the last time I'd ever see her?

"Tivona…" I began, the words seeming to not want to be heard. "If I don't come ba-"

Her lips pressing against mine cut me off. She pulled away, the look in her green eyes telling me not to speak.

"Don't you dare say that." Her voice was stern.

I fell silent. I had no idea what to say. I couldn't give the argument that I wasn't supposed to exist, that would only upset her more. Thoughts filled my mind. Thoughts that this might be the last time I'd ever have the chance to hold her in my arms. Thoughts that this might be the last time I'd ever see her again…

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She seemed hesitant at first, as if reading the thoughts in my mind. After a moment she returned the kiss. I swore I could feel the sting of one of her tears on my face, but it was the only one I felt.

The kiss deepened quickly. Her gentle hands traced the contours of my chest that she seemed to love so much. I was a bit shocked when she removed her shirt, revealing that she wore nothing underneath. I gazed at her for a moment, trailing my own hands over her curves. She was beautiful. I pulled her into a tight embrace once more, trailing gentle kisses over her neck and collarbones. Her warm skin against mine made a shiver run down my spine. My arousal because obvious to both of us, she began to blush. I continued to move my hands along her curves, her soft skin felt inviting against my hands. I hesitated at her thighs, slowly moving my hand to rest at her inner thigh, stroking it gently. She shifted herself to lie on her back, spreading her legs slowly. I rubbed my fingers against the warmth between her legs through the soft fabric of her panties. She reveled in the feeling, cooing appreciatively in my ear. In a swift movement, se removed her panties, tugging on my shoulders, pulling me onto her. Our eyes met, she looked at me with desperation, a seductive look hidden in her emerald gaze. She tugged gently once more on my shoulders, causing me to press myself against her. A gentle sound escaped my throat, my ever-worsening arousal coming in contact with hers. The sensation caused her also to shiver. She moved her hand down my form, finding my arousal and guiding it along her, the moist warmth amazing. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, as if by instinct, I slid inside her. She moved her arms to wrap around my neck, clinging to me tightly, sweet sounding moans passed her lips. I moved in a rhythmic motion, the feeling intoxicating. For those moments, we were one, she moved along in rhythm with my movements. Eventually, I climaxed inside her, a loud moan escaping my throat. I collapsed on top of her, loving hands holding me close. After catching my breath, I leaned up, placing a firm kiss on her lips. I pulled out of her, rolling over and tugging her into a hug. She curled up against my chest, content sigh passing her lips.

"Marluxia, I love you…" She said gently.

"I love you too…"

She cuddled even closer to me, and I quickly fell into a very satisfied sleep.

Marluxia


	12. Entry No 12

**Entry No. 12: August 19****th**

I awoke I the middle of the night in a cold sweat, another nightmare…

I glanced to the sleeping form of Tivona beside me. She looked so… peaceful... and so inexplicably beautiful.

I put on my pants, seeing no need to wear anything else. The temperature was nice, so I walked down to Xemnas's room. I knocked gently on the door, hearing a series of annoyed grunting noises before he opened the door, clad in a pair of black silk boxers with the Organization emblem on them in a repeating pattern, heavy bags under his eyes, and looking rather irritated that I'd woken him.

"Umm… Master Xemnas, I need to ask you something."

"What." He said curtly.

"Well… I was wondering if I could possibly… take Tivona with me."

"To Castle Oblivion?"

I nodded. He sighed heavily, ushering me in. His room is set up as an office, a door off to the side leading to his actual bedroom. He sat behind his desk, rubbing his temples out of stress, an annoyed wave of his hand gestured for me to sit down.

"Marluxia…" He began, taking me a bit off guard, he didn't usually use our names unless he was angry or something worse… "The girl is a serious burden to me. Not only is it another person to worry about but, she's also human… She could compromise our plans." He leaned back in his chair some, looking up at the ceiling, lacing his fingers together and placing them at the back of his head.

After a moment of silence, he sat back up properly, looking straight at me.

"Alright listen, you can take your little girl to Castle Oblivion with you… But she must return home immediately after we've dealt with the keybearer. I can't be bothered to offer my home to her any longer. Understood?"

I nodded somewhat, trying not to smirk. If my plan went well, Xemnas would be at MY mercy. Tivona could stay with me as long as she pleased!

"Good. I'll be in to get you at dawn. Now get out."

I hastily complied, seeing the malice in his eyes. On my way out the door however, I felt his firm hand on my shoulder.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts itself if she compromises this plan in ANY way… I will personally kill her and turn you into a dusk." He hissed in my ear.

I nodded hesitantly, making a mental note to never wake Xemnas up ever again. I headed back to my room, shaking Tivona gently to wake her and tell her the news. She immediately jumped out of bed to pack. I, however, fell fast asleep.

Xemnas came to wake me at sunrise as he promised. Tivona rolled over and ignored him, I got dressed and followed him to receive my orders.

Xemnas put several of the Organization members under my jurisdiction while we are at Castle Oblivion:

-Larxene and Axel will be assisting me on the main floors.

-Lexaeus and Zexion will keep watch over the basement.

-Vexen will stay mainly in the laboratory, visiting either the main or basement floors as he needs to for his experiments.

-Naminé is the key to this mission's success. She will stay on the top floor with me.

Tivona seems excited. She was up half the night planning outfits as I was trying to sleep. She joined the rest of us in the main hall with her large suitcase and a grin to match when it was time to leave.

We arrived in Castle Oblivion. Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen retiring to the basement levels. Axel and Larxene went exploring on their own, leaving Tivona, Naminé, and I to reach the top floor: My quarters. I showed Naminé to her room, directly next door to mine. She sat in the lone white chair at the center of the room, promptly taking out her sketchbook and drawing.

I entered my room, gently removing my notes from the pocket of my coat. I looked over my plan once more, just in case. I had already told Axel and Larxene of my plans. I just hoped that Xemnas was left in the dark. Tivona unpacked as I did this.

A sigh passed my lips. So many visions of my death… and any day now the key bearer would come. Would he be the one to kill me?

Tivona must have known what was on my mind because she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"You worry too much."

She placed a quick kiss on my cheek before continuing to unpack.

After ensuring everyone was settled in the castle, especially my precious Naminé, I prepared for bed. I crawled into bed, tired from the day's activities. Tivona curled up next to me. I didn't even know what this boy looked like, nor what he was capable of doing to us. Thoughts raced around my mind. Eventually, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Marluxia


	13. Entry No 13

The writing of this entry looks rushed and it was all written at different points of the day, judging by the different pen colors.

**Entry No. 13: August 23****rd**

Today is the day.

I can feel it.

I woke up in a cold sweat from a very lifelike nightmare, once again depicting my own death.

Zexion says he senses someone approaching. Upon closer inspection, it seems that the boy and his anthropomorphic companions have set up camp outside my beloved castle.

I must prepare….

Marluxia

At nightfall, Tivona informed me that after unpacking all day, she was going to bed. I decided to go outside and confront the boys myself.

And there he was. The key bearer.

But… he's merely a child! How could someone so young be such a threat to us?

I began to question Xemnas's authority, but if Xemnas feared the boy, he was still of great use to me.

I drew my hood over my face as the boy awoke. He seemed drawn to my beloved castle. It was finally time to put my plan into action.

"Ahead lies something you hold dear — but to claim it, you must lose something first"

The boy seemed shocked as I spoke, looking up at me with fierce blue eyes. That was merely the bait and he'd swallowed it, lure and all. I retreated to the castle.

Naturally, the fools followed me inside. Immediately after walking through the doorway, Naminé had gone to work. A smirk found it's way to my lips as I saw their expressions at the sudden sensation of losing their memories one by one.

After talking amongst themselves, I reappeared before them. The irritating short one immediately claimed I was a Heartless and tried to cast his magic at me. This was the test. He seemed to have forgotten. Perfect.

"Why isn't my magic working!?" He squawked.

I couldn't stop from smirking at his plight.

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew...though the forgetting does not end there. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of things in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" The key bearer inquired.

"Yes...Here you will meet people you know. People you miss."

"Look, there's no one- Riku! You mean Riku! He IS here!"

It seemed that he needed to get closer to Naminé to forget this "Riku" person.

"Do you want to find him? If you do..."

I sampled the boy's memories, holding onto them for Naminé to examine for me.

"What did you do?"

"I sampled your memories. And from them, I made this. This is the key to reuniting with those you hold dear."

I found my key to the next floor, tossing it to the boy.

"What is this, a card?"

I rolled my eyes at his amazing powers of observation.

"A promise. Use that card and press on. You will find your friend. Hold the card before you. The door will open, and beyond it a new world."

"Like this?" He asked as he held the card before the door.

" Yes. Go, Sora. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."

I then vanished to deliver the boy's memories to Naminé.

After dropping off my findings, I waited for the boy on the landing between the first and second floors, wondering if he'd forgotten anymore. He climbed the stairs looking quite confused.

"Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?"

"It was good to see everyone again. But why show me an illusion? What do you want from me?"

"That depends on what you have to give." I said with malice.

The boy immediately chose violence. He pulled out the keyblade and looked like he intended to fight me. I braced myself just in case he struck. Was this how I died…?

"Boo." Axel said, approaching the two of us

"What do you want?" I said icily.

"I got bored, what with you hogging the hero."

"Perhaps YOU'D like to test him."

"Perhaps I would."

I decided Axel might as well be the first to go if anyone were to die, so I left to check on Naminé's progress.

On my way, Vexen informed me that he'd been working on a clone of Sora's dear friend Riku, the one he'd spoken of previously. I thought the idea was grand, so I permitted Vexen to carry on his merry way.

Marluxia

Vexen's Riku replica failed. I should have known… As I headed to Naminé's room, I overheard Larxene giggling, which could only mean someone was injured.

"Now what, Vexen? Looks like your little toy isn't taking orders anymore." I heard Larxene scoff.

"Now Larxene... Shouldn't we give Vexen the benefit of the doubt? Riku could be hiding as part of some elaborate plan to lure Sora deeper into the castle." Axel said, joining her in mocking Vexen

"Oh, of course! Why didn't I see it before? Terribly sorry, Vexie. I guess I'm just used to you and your research being more funny than formidable."

"Hold your tongue!" I finally heard Vexen retaliate.

"Aww, are you sulking? Ha ha, you are so half-baked."

"You're hardly one to talk, you conniving little —"

"That will do." I finally intervened.

"Marluxia!"

"Your project has failed, Vexen. Do not disappoint us again."

"Disappoint YOU?" Vexen fumed. "You presume too much, Number 11! I am Number 4, and I will not stand for your snide remarks!"

"Yes, you will." I said through gritted teeth. "This castle and the girl Naminé have been entrusted to ME. Defy me, and you defy the Organization."

"Unless I'm mistaken, treason is a CAPITAL crime..." Larxene added.

"This is absurd!" Vexen shrieked, seeming nervous.

"In the name of the Organization, I pronounce your project a failure." I couldn't help but smirk. "This lapse must be reported to the Superior."

"No... Please, don't! I beg of you! Leave him out of this!"

"I will, under one condition." I crooned.

"What condition?"

"You must eliminate Sora personally." I said calmly, earning confused looks from the others in the room.

"Eliminate him?!"

"You refuse?" I shot him a glare.

"No... I mean...but...Why would you want that?" Vexen stuttered, he was shaking rather violently.

"Just do it." I said bluntly.

Vexen then hesitantly disappeared to find the key bearer.

"He'll really do it, you know. He's got no choice." Axel said, finally speaking up.

"Neither do we." I turned to Naminé. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But he made a promise to you, didn't he? Isn't that right, Naminé?"

She sighed gently, averting my eyes. "...Yes."

Marluxia

I instructed Axel to follow Vexen and see if he would really take care of the boy. Upon returning, Axel reported that Vexen was telling Sora about his nobody half. Axel, Larxene, and I stayed in the room with Naminé, discussing Vexen's many mistakes.

"Is it just me, or has Vexen finally lost it? Now he's done something REALLY rash...What now, Axel? The show's over if Sora finds out about the other side." Larxene thought aloud.

"If he just passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later. But if not..." Axel trailed off.

"Let Naminé handle this." I turned my eyes to Axel. "In the meantime, Axel, you know what to do."

"No, I don't. Maybe you could spell it out for me." He said slyly.

"Rid us of our traitor." I said, malice in my voice.

"Done." He smirked. "There's no taking that order back later."

Axel then vanished.

"Do you think he has it in him?" Larxene asked.

I shrugged. "I guess we'll find out now won't we?"

Marluxia

Axel reappeared sometime later, reporting success in murdering Vexen.

"Nice work, Axel. Good riddance to that blabbermouth." Larxene giggled.

"Marluxia, you used Vexen to test Sora's strength, right?" Axel said, ignoring Larxene and going straight to me. I, however, gestured to Larxene.

"Not just Sora's. Yours too, Axel. We weren't sure if you had it in you to take out a fellow member of the Organization. Well, I guess you did. You can join the big leagues now. With the three of us, taking over the Organization will be child's play."

"I see. And that's where Sora comes in, right?" Axel asked.

"Right. He wants to see Naminé, so we give him what he wants." Larxene said maliciously.

"Rejoice, Naminé. The hero you've longed for is nearly here." I said to Naminé.

"I'm... I'm very happy." She said shyly.

"Are you, now? Well, in your fits of happiness, try not to do anything to hurt Sora's feelings. Am I clear?" Larxene said mockingly.

"Yes." She said obediently.

"All you need do is layer the memories, one by one, and bring his heart closer." I instructed.

I then left to check on Tivona.

Marluxia

Larxene is dead.

It seems that she got a bit too cocky and proceeded to fight Sora and take care of him herself. This ended in horrible failure… She will indeed be missed.

Marluxia

That imbecile!

Axel released Naminé!

I immediately went to find her, after scouring the castle I happened upon her and the Riku replica. However, Axel entered soon afterwards.

"You're a fool among fools to show your face here, traitor!" I hissed.

"Traitor?" Axel smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you let her go? You and your cursed meddling! He was ours! The Keyblade master could have been our slave!" I was almost screaming. All of my delicate planning… all to waste.

"Right, your big plan." Axel said with scorn. "You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by piece. He becomes her puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Did I get it right? 'Cause that would make YOU the traitor, Marluxia. Not me."

"But you eliminated Vexen!" I said with disbelief, beginning to panic.

"Yeah, come to think of it. So what? All I did was weed the garden. And I had to be sure you two trusted me."

"I see...a double agent. You've been investigating our conspiracy from the start." I said through gritted teeth.

"Moving on... I believe you ordered me to 'rid us of our traitors.'" He said, summoning his chakram. "I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. You're next, Marluxia. In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I will annihilate you!"

"Go ahead then, strike!" I said, smirk lining my lips.

Naminé then appeared in front of me. I used her a shield of sorts.

"What kind of game is this?" Axel scoffed. "You think cowering behind Naminé will stop me? Think again. Your little mascot can keep you company in the void. Farewell, Marluxia."

"Oh, I think not. Are you listening, Sora?"

The key bearer and his incompetent sidekicks arrived just as I expected.

"Huh?" Axel seemed off-guard a their entrance.

"Axel is willing to harm Naminé just to get at me! Destroy him!" I laughed.

I then disappeared with Naminé, taking her somewhere more secure. I summoned up a replica of myself constructed from sakura petals to do my bidding. I sent it after them in my place just for safety, controlling it from a remote location.

"So you've destroyed Axel. You have my thanks, Sora. Or perhaps I should thank the power of the Keyblade. How I long to make it my own and have the Organization at my mercy!" My replica laughed.

"Get real, Marluxia. Let Naminé go!"

So the boy was trying to play hero? Well, I figured it would be best to delete that portion of his personality in the easiest way possible.

"You cannot win as long as she is in my hands. Naminé... Erase Sora's memory!"

"But...if I do that..." Naminé tried to protest.

"Yes. If you uproot the memories you planted...then Sora's heart will collapse and all his memories will be torn asunder." My replica explained.

"Sora's heart..." The stupid dog piped up.

"Collapse?!" The duck squawked.

"I'd prefer the Keyblade master unmarred...but even a riven heart can be rebuilt with time. Sora will yet be my slave. Do it, Naminé! Obliterate his memory!"

"No. Sora forgave me even though I deceived him. I could never break his heart! I don't care what you do to me. I won't hurt Sora!" Naminé turned from me, fire in her eyes.

"Then you'll pay the price…" My replica hissed.

"Do what he says, Naminé! I don't care! Erase my memory!" The boy exclaimed.

"Sora, what are you saying?" The cross-eyed dog asked.

"Who am I going to look after if I don't have you? Do it, Naminé! Erase my memories, break my heart... I'll still have my promise. I'll still protect you!"

"Sora..." Naminé sounded touched.

"I don't need my memory to take on Marluxia." Sora said defiantly, shooting a glare at my replica.

"Yeah! Even if Sora forgets, we won't!" The duck squawked.

"All we gotta do is remember for him!" The dog proclaimed, tripping over his own feet.

"With everyone else's memories, I can piece my own together again in no time!"

This boy was grating on my nerves quite harshly…

"Ignorant fool! If Naminé destroys your memory, you'll be naught but a lifeless shell. Your heart will be unable to feel, to care! Just like that pathetic imitation of Riku." I scoffed.

"Guess again."

The Riku replica charged mine, knocking it backwards quite a few steps and irritating me even more. Who the hell did he think he was!?

"It cannot be!"

"Riku!" Sora said in shock.

"No, not Riku. Just someone's pet project." The Riku replica said with scorn.

"But...you're an empty shell! You've been stripped of all you had!" I said with disbelief.

"What did I ever have? My body and heart are fake. But there's one thing you can't take from me anyway... even if it is a lie! I will protect Naminé. Phantom promise or not, it's MY promise!" He roared.

"Know your place! You would chain your heart with false memories? Cast your heart's freedom aside?" My replica threw his hand to the air, summoning the large pink scythe I've come to love so. "You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You cannot defeat me!"

The boy and his friends charged the replica, after reviewing his fighting ability through the replica I decided enough was enough. I forced the replica to collapse from exhaustion.

"We...we got him?!" The duck squawked.

"You could say that. But what you destroyed was just an image of me. No more than a petty imitation." My replica said, coming clean.

"So what!?" Screamed the Riku replica. He cut cleanly through the replica's flesh, causing it to melt back into what it was born from, simple sakura petals.

I know what I have to do. Destroy the boy and all will be well! Damn the organization! Damn my plan! All I need to do is kill that accursed boy!

Marluxia


	14. Epilogue

Tivona had just woken up from her evening nap, having the munchies. She heard Marluxia seemingly talking to himself in the next room to she went to investigate. She peeked through the doorway. After scribbling furiously in a small black book, he disappeared into a dark portal, scythe in hand. Tivona assumed Axel had done something to irritate him… again, but she had never seen the book before. She approached it, picking it up in dainty hands. She gingerly opened the book, glancing over the pages. She was cut short however.

Something was wrong. She felt a twinge in her heart… a horrid dread spread over her.

"Marluxia…?"

She disappeared down the hall, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She passed Axel on her way, pointing her in the right direction, sly grin on his face. She came to a door on the top floor of the castle. She tried forcing it open, only to have it swing out towards her. A boy, a duck, and a dog she didn't recognize came running out. She rushed in past them, earning her some confused looks from them.

And there he was.

Marluxia was sprawled on the ground, dark particles rising off his body, his form wavering in and out of sight.

"Marluxia!" Tivona gasped and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Tiv…o..na..?" He said weakly.

She grasped his hand and held it tightly.

"What happened!?"

"I'm… fading…"

She gasped, having heard this term used by him before. She knew what it meant.

"Marluxia no!" She cried, holding his hand tighter.

His defeated blue eyes looked up into her worried green ones. He offered a weak smile before his face went blank, his arm went limp and he vanished in a cloud of dark particles.

Upon closer inspection of the journal, you find that a small piece of folded, wrinkled loose-leaf paper was tucked between the pages of the journal after Entry 13. It isn't Marluxia's handwriting.

Marluxia,

I know you will never read this letter… but I don't care. In case there's something about nobodies that you haven't taught me, and you do happen to find this… Who am I kidding? Marluxia, I… I watched you die. I guess… I'm glad you spent your last moments with me… Marluxia, I love you. I only wish that we could have had more time together. I'll remember you always my love.

Tivona

The rest of the journal is blank.

"_One day it'll be our light, the light that brings us together. I'll be in your heart until that time comes."_

"_I know. Forgotten, but not lost."_

_-Sora & Naminé _


End file.
